mlpegfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ты в наши сети попал
Ты в наши сети попал (англ. Under Our Spell) — шестая из одиннадцати песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Русская версия = Текст :Дазлингс ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::Ты в наши сети попал ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::Проклятья не избежать :Даззл ::Вас одурманит бит ::И сердце быстро застучит ::Ты в наши сети попал ::И нашу силу познал :Дазлингс ::Ритм волю волнами качает ::Песня душу забирает ::В сердце жалит ::А пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::Ритм волю волнами качает ::Песня душу забирает ::В сердце жалит ::А пока ::Поднимись за облака! ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::Ты в наши сети попал ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::И нашу силу познал :Даззл ::Разум отключите сейчас :Ария Блейз и Соната Даск ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) :Адажио Даззл ::Голос мой окутает вас :Блейз и Соната Даск ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) :Даззл ::Паутиной обертонов :Блейз и Соната Даск ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) :Даззл ::Сладких,полу призрачных слов :Дазлингс ::Ритм волю волнами качает ::Песня душу забирает ::В сердце жалит ::А пока ::Поднимись за облака ::Ритм волю волнами качает ::Песня душу забирает ::В сердце жалит ::А пока ::Поднимись за облака ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::Ты в наши сети попал ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::И нашу силу познал ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::Ты в наши сети попал ::(о-о-о, о-о-о) ::И нашу силу познал :Даззл ::Cмех |-| Оригинал = Текст :Дазлингс ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Даззл :Now that you're under our spell ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh :Даззл ::Now you've fallen under our spell :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh :Дазлингс ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Даззл ::Listen to the sound of my voice :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Captured in the web of my song :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh :Даззл ::Soon you'll all be singing along :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Oh, whoa, oh :Дазлингс ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music, makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "how high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our... :Даззл ::Spell |-| Другие версия = en:Under Our Spell es:Bajo un Hechizo pl:Taktów sieć pt-br:O Feitiço te Levou Категория:Песни Категория:Песни, Радужный рок